A Discussion Between Siblings
by sharks.with.lasers
Summary: Tenzin and Kya's discussion over who Lin was better with, and who was right. Lya


Kya looked over at Lin, whose head rested on Kya's chest while she slept. Lin's hand was on Kya's collarbone. She was really quite peaceful when she slept, Kya thought. All the anger and hardness were erased from her face. That was the world's Lin; the Lin who was bitter and abrasive, who kept the streets of Republic City safe.

This, however, was her Lin. The Lin who didn't mind cuddling; who would kiss her softly and hold her gently. It was the Lin only Kya got to see.

Kya thought of how, only forty minutes earlier, Lin was laying on her back, her back arched and her eyes closed. How she needed a few minutes to calm her racing heart and even out her breath.

_I still got it,_ Kya thought to herself, putting the arm that was not wrapped around Lin behind her head.

"Kya?" Tenzin's voice called from outside. "Kya, are you-? Oh!" Tenzin said, upon entering.

He quickly turned away, his eyes wide, at the sight of a very naked Lin Beifong, who was covering up most of Kya's naked body.

"Hello, Tenzin," Kya said in a muted voice. "As you can see, Lin is asleep, so please try to keep your voice down."

"I… oh…. didn't… um…" Tenzin stammered.

"Jealous?" Kya smirked.

"Jealous?" Tenzin said incredulously, turning to face his sister, which he regretted immediately. "Jealous of _what_?"

"That I have the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world sharing my bed every night, and often during the day. That I can still do _this,_" Kya said, grabbing Lin's ass.

Tenzin would never admit to that, even if it was true, "I am a married man, Kya."

"And yet, here you are, staring at a naked woman, who most certainly is not your wife."

"I am not _staring_," Tenzin snapped.

"Riiight," Kya said, drawing out the world. "Doesn't matter, anyway. She likes being with me better than she liked being with you."

"She liked being with me!" Tenzin nearly shouted.

Lin fidgeted slightly, groaning. Katara's oldest and youngest children froze, but Lin snuggled closer to Kya, smiling in her sleep.

"Kya," Lin mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh, sure she did," Kya said, once she'd confirmed that Lin was asleep. "She just likes being with me better. I can't pressure her for kids, and she doesn't have to feel guilty about not giving them to me. It's casual. We fuck, and cuddle, and talk. No complex relationship drama. No camera faces. Nothing high-profile."

"I can't help that!" Tenzin snapped, whipping his cape behind him.

"Of course you can't, dear," Kya said, trailing her hand up and down Lin's back. "Therein lies the issue."

"She liked being with me!" Tenzin repeated. "I could give her an island. I'd give her the skies, and take her up to the stars."

"Tenzin, you want to know why it didn't work out?" Kya asked. When Tenzin opened his mouth, Kya pressed, "And I don't mean kids. Do you want to know why, really and truly, you two had to split?"

"Enlighten me," Tenzin said stonily.

"Lin is a child of the earth," Kya said.

Tenzin looked at her blankly, causing Kya to roll her eyes, "If water is the opposite of fire, what is the opposite of air?"

"Earth," Tenzin said quietly.

"Yes, Tenzin. Earth. You two are, at your cores, entirely different. Lin is as determined, uncompromising, stubborn, and strong as the earth."

"And what am I?" Tenzin asked.

"You're Tenzin," Kya replied simply. "Sure, you'd give her the stars, but did you really think she wanted them?"

"I have had enough of this conversation," Tenzin said, sweeping his cape behind him while he stormed out.

Kya laid her head back, attempting to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She found that sleeping was impossible.

Why did Tenzin have to be such an idiot? All that crap about giving Lin the stars… that was no longer his place. And he didn't have to make Kya feel so inadequate! Gah! Lin probably wouldn't even like any of that emotional, sappy crap. Just because Kya had never suggested it…

The woman in question stirred in Kya's eyes. Lin groaned, looking up at Kya through her bedhead. She was quite possibly the sexiest thing Kya had ever seen.

"Kya?" Lin said in a sleep-addled voice.

"Hello, gorgeous," Kya said, kissing Lin's forehead.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kya asked.

"Your heartbeat... it was racing." Lin said, rubbing her eye with the hand that was previously resting on Kya's collarbone.

"Must have just been a dream I was having," Kya lied.

"Oh… okay," Lin said, placing her head back on Kya's chest.

"Lin, I would give you the full moon shining down on the ocean," Kya said. She held her breath, waiting.

"Thanks, Kya," Lin said. "But you don't have to talk like that. I don't really like it. It was Tenzin's worst quality, actually." She smiled, kissing the corner of Kya's mouth.

Kya smiled, sighing with relief as Lin laid her head back down. She had been right.

"I'm sorry," Lin said quickly, having heard the sigh, but not seen the smile. "Did I offend you?"

"Of course not," Kya said. "That's actually a huge relief, because I'm no good at talking like that."

"That's part of what I love about you, Kya," Lin said, propping herself up on one elbow to look at the older woman. "You speak in actions."

Kya tucked a strand of hair behind Lin's ear, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."


End file.
